Currently, a network side device, especially an access network device, may set a transmission bearer based on only limited service information, and transmit service data. In a long term evolution (LTE) system, service data of specific services such as WeChat and Youku is mapped to a corresponding evolved packet core (EPC) bearer by using a traffic flow template (TFT), and is finally transmitted to a packet data network gateway (P-GW), thereby completing data exchange between user equipment (UE) and a service server.
Service quality that can be provided by a service data transmission channel provided by the network side device is determined when the service data transmission channel is initially established. However, one service has different requirements for service quality in different time periods or different data packets in one service have different requirements for service quality. In an existing service quality ensuring mechanism, a transmission parameter of a bearer cannot be flexibly adjusted based on a service data requirement. A main reason is that the network side device such as an evolved NodeB (eNB), a serving gateway (S-GW), or a P-GW does not know specific information about a requirement of service data transmitted on the bearer for the transmission parameter. Therefore, it is difficult for the network side device to accurately provide the service data with proper service quality.